


Names

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa reflects on names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edo no Hana (Edonohana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/gifts).



Trowa has always felt that it is really impossible for the universe to get a hold of you if it doesn't know your name. As he doesn't have a name of his own, not that he remembers, this has never really been a problem.

The universe is a fundamentally hostile place to the small flickering motes that are human beings. This is also something he understands, as someone who has lived in the fragile colonies, and as someone in a profession devoted to snuffing out life. So when Quatre shows up with a new Gundam and starts talking about the soul of outer space, Trowa should have realized something was not quite right.

It's not that he doubts that the soul of outer space--whatever that may mean--talks to Quatre. Quatre is exactly the sort of person who would listen for the universe's subtle voices. It's that the soul of outer space can't mean them any _good_. Especially when Quatre says the soul of outer space is _insane_.

Trowa keeps talking, hoping to get through to the other pilot. It's only as the rifle's shot slams into his mobile suit that Trowa thinks, _Perhaps the universe knows my name after all._ And yet, he can't bring himself to blame Quatre for forcing him to grow into his alias.


End file.
